Darius
'First Name Donald 'Last Name' '''Ward' 'IMVU Name' Keizumai 'Nicknames' Steel 'Age' 17 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'1 'Weight' 187 Race/Physiology Hyur Boasting the largest population in Pandora, the Hyur came from neighboring planets in three great migratory waves. With them they brought a sophisticated technology and complex ethos tempered by the breadth of the outside world upon arriving to Pandora. They rapidly became a driving force behind cultural progress, and are now widely attributed with spearheading advances in Pandora civilization. One of the Hyur's strengths is the staggering variety of languages and social institutions they exhibit. This is said to account for their firm conviction in individual freedoms, though it also results in a relative lack of solidarity and group cohesion.Two distinct groups now exist among the Hyur-Highlanders, denizens of mountainous areas, and Midlanders, who reside in lower elevations. Darius is a Midlander which comprises over half of the total population of Pandora's Hyur. They have established themselves throughout every city in the realm and lead lives as diverse as their heritage, though they are marginally more common and prominent in Gantuven' The Contient next to Hades. Trained in letters from infancy, the Midlanders are generally more educated than many of the other races and clans. 'Behaviour/Personality' Darius pretty much keeps to himself not letting people pry to far into his life not to say that he anti-social in fact he pretty out-going when he wants to be. He usually has a pair of head phones in his ear. He's rebellious by nature and he's quite arrogant some say to a fault though he makes them eat there words most of the time, he respect higher ups though only to a small degree if they say something he don't like he'll just tell them off which when he does gets him in trouble constantly. overall his a laid back, hot headed, and complex person but he's still able to get along with those around him. Apperance Darius is fairly tall though not huge standing only at 6'1. As far as his pyhsical apperance his seems to be rather lean without a lot of muscle when he's wearing clothing but that couldn't be farther from the truth, if someone happened to see him without clothing they'd find that he was actually a lot more muscular than he should be at his age having the physique you'd expect to see in a Grown man, His eyes are sliver blue type color, He sports a black and sliver color mohawk on top of his head with three lines on the side and his small beard which outlines his lower jaw line ( Chin Strap ) he's not very friendly in apperance though not mean looking either, all ways having a slight frown on his face. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Rank' Operative(3rd Class). Character Class Sword Saint Sword Saints are seasoned warriors who have trained themselves to Become extremely Strong pyshical attackers, with high stamina and defense while also having the ability to wield Greatswords Swords. Swords saints can use every swordskill in game, allowing them to perform powerful magic attacks. 'Fighting Style' Self Taught Karate Boxing (Boxing Style In Fighter or Pressure Fighter) In-fighters/swarmers (sometimes called "pressure fighters") attempt to stay close to an opponent, throwing intense flurries and combinations of hooks and uppercuts. A successful in-fighter often needs a good "chin" because swarming usually involves being hit with many jabs before they can maneuver inside where they are more effective. In-fighters operate best at close range because they are generally shorter and have less reach than their opponents and thus are more effective at a short distance where the longer arms of their opponents make punching awkward. However, several fighters tall for their division have been relatively adept at in-fighting as well as out-fighting. The essence of a swarmer is non-stop aggression. Many short in-fighters utilize their stature to their advantage, employing a bob-and-weave defense by bending at the waist to slip underneath or to the sides of incoming punches. Unlike blocking, causing an opponent to miss a punch disrupts his balance, permits forward movement past the opponent's extended arm and keeps the hands free to counter. A distinct advantage that in-fighters have is when throwing uppercuts where they can channel their entire bodyweight behind the punch; Mike Tyson was famous for throwing devastating uppercuts. Marvin Hagler was known for his hard "Chin", punching power, body attack and the stalking of his opponents. Some in-fighters, like Mike Tyson, have been known for being notoriously hard to hit. The key to a swarmer is aggression, endurance, chin, and bobbing-and-weaving. 'Weapon of Choice' STEEL Daruis has A GreatSword or a Single edged Claymore if you will Darius has build in power cells in the blades hilt (like bataries). The blade from tip to bottom of the hilt stand at the excatly the same height as himwhich is 6'1, the blade has various ancient looking engravement on which he has no idea as to what they mean. The blade weights in at about 200lbs in total and is very duable for it's size. When fighting against much heavier blade Darius uses the power cells in the blades hilt to increase it's sharpness, this is done because the effect of the power cells cause... like a sort of vibration similar to how if you jump on a motorcycle and start it up, when Darius presses the lever near the blades hilt it call upon the said power, the virabration sharpness the blades edge allowing hi to cut through things he previously could not.. he usaully has this around his back in a sheath of some sort or case. GUNBOW? Darius also carries around two Devices that look like Guns but are actually Modified Crossbows, Darius used to carry around actually crossbow but he decided he wanted something easier to move around with and draw so he had the cross bow made to resemble guns though instead of bullet it'd be Arrows and becuase of that he can fire them off and that won't made a sound or at least not a loud one. Spells/Abilities ' ' HELL CRY PUNCH:"I Fear No Blade for For there is Nothing I can't Shatter" The hell's cry Punch otherwise known as Crush weapon is a ability in Final fantasy that belong to Sword Saints, This Ability allows them To Destroy the enemy's weapon completely. Darius is able to Draw out his Mantra fueling either his blade or his Fist(and Various other parts of his body) once done Darius will strike out at the opponent or at the opponents weapon if the opponent chose to block the blow with their weapon or had their weapon hit by said Attack their blade would Shatter to peices and or break while the punch it's self inflicing heavy damage to opponent if the attack connects with the opponents body, Dariius can throw this punch a total of four times, if the attack does connect with said opponent Due to the strenght of it has a chance to K.O them. Inventory Scales: 100 Phoenix Down ( Cost 500 scales a post.) Potion (Item): ( 10 scales a piece) Antidote (Item): ( 30 scales a piece ) Stardust (Item): ( 50 scales a piece ) Grenade (Item): ( 30 Scales a piece ) Red Fang (Item): ( 200 scales a piece. ) Speed Plus (Item): ( 300 Scales a Piece) Means of Transportation Jet Boots/Shoes Darius has created a Shoe with propotion system inside the allowing him to fly. He accomplished this by studying space crafts when he was young his father was a poilet and when ever Darius got a chance he studied his dads Spacecraft and ask his father about it once Darius learned how the mechanics of the plane allowed it to fly Darius began buliding his own with his fathers help of course the Shoes took him for ever to make do to the fact that he really didn't have the parts to build it at the time and even now they aren't completely finished but they are still profecient enough for usage. The shoes have a propotion system similar to that of the spacecaft engines though on a much smaller scale located on the bottom of his shoes as well as both side of it. The shoes/Boots runs on a charge Mantra Power cell, the boot on full power allows him to exceed 200mph maxing out at 230 but this also drains his power cell extremely fast though when not at home he uses his on Mantra to power it though only half way. He's currently trying to find a way to add more power to his boot/shoes and of course gather the required parts Allies/Enemies 'Background' Darius didn't have a lot of hardships growing up at least not anymore than you typical person and he lived a pretty normal life well that is up until two years ago his father died and since his mother passed giving birth to him he moved with his grandfather who pretty much turn his life into a hell making him experince things that would give him nightmare over and over and over agian till it no longer brothered him yeah and i mean some greusome shit, he always wanted his son(Darius's father) to be a Warrior but since his son became a piolet he said that Darius would take his fathers place and trained him to be one constantly pushing his body and preparing him for multiple situtations forcing him to think quick on his feet, the training lasted two years(of course this was nothing compare to the actual training they recieve but you know) and Darius now being 17 and has joined the Yun corp. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' One Admin approval From Either: Ryoji, Thunrian, or DeucalianGray Category:RPC Category:Hyur